mysterious girl
by kelsiangel92
Summary: Aang starts to hear voices in the night determined to find out who it is he stalks out at night to find the person that owns the voice but little does he know is that hes closer than he thinks.


DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT OWN AVATAR

" SPEAK

'THINKING

ACTION

Sokka- "hey guys wake up"

Toph- "five more minutes Sokka"

Aang- "can't you just let us sleep in for once"

Sokka- "no we have to stay on schedule now get up or we'll get behind"

Toph- "fine were getting up"

Aang-- looks around "hey where's Katara"

Toph- 'figures he would think of her' feels through earth then points behind her "she's over there"

Katara- walks up "hey guys ready to go"

F.F ON APA

Katara- "Sokka were are we going"

Sokka- pulls out map "well were headed west so we'll probably have to stop at the closest village for the night"

Toph- "great I'm going to sleep wake me up when we get there"

Aang- "hey Sokka, Katara"

Sokka &Katara- both say at the same time "what"

Aang- "I keep hearing someone sing every night"

Sokka- "really who do you think it is"

Aang- "I don't know but I have to find out who owns that voice"

Katara- "she must have some voice"

Aang- sigh "yeah I think I'm in love"

Sokka- "how can you love someone you don't know"

Aang- "I can't explain it I just am"

F.F TOPHS POV

'we had finally landed and set up camp I wandered off after every one fell asleep I had started to sing to let my feelings out when ever I thought of Aang, I came to a small clearing I could see with my earth bending that their was a water fall a little ways off when I came across it I sat down and started singing'

Aang- "theirs that voice again I have to find out who she is" follows the voice, sees someone "hello is anyone there"

Toph- "crap" earth bends away

Aang- walks into the clearing "where'd she go"

BACK AT THE CAMP

Toph- "that was close I'm going to have to be more careful"

.F NEXT MORNING

Toph- yells "good morning everyone"

Aang yawns "morning Toph"

Katara- "Aang you look awful didn't you get any sleep last night"

Aang- yawns again "yeah after what happened last night I couldn't get back to sleep"

Sokka- "what happened"

Aang- "I herd her voice last night again and followed it but then she disappeared after that I couldn't get back to sleep I just kept thinking of her "

Katara- "wow when you said you were in love you weren't joking"

Toph- nervous

Aang- "can any of you sing"

Katara- "I can a little but that wasn't me"

Aang- happy "sing then"

Katara- "fine" sings

Aang- covers ears "ok you can stop now"

Katara- "oh sorry"

Aang- "Toph what about you"

Toph- stopped paying attention "what"

Aang- "can you sing"

Toph- nervous "n-no"

Sokka- "then why are you stuttering"

Toph- yells "I'm not stuttering"

Sokka- "ok ok calm down"

Aang- "Toph are you telling the truth"

Azulla- "well well well look what we have hear"

Toph- whisper "saved by the fire benders"

Aang- "what are you doing hear"

Azulla- "oh just came for a fight"

Aang- yells "fine"

AFTER FIGHT

Azulla- "this isn't over avatar we'll meet again"

Sokka- "we better get out of here"

Katara- "yeah lets start packing "

.F TO NEW CAMPSITE

Toph- jumps off APA "earth sweet sweet earth"

Katara- "let's start setting up camp"

Toph- "I'll get the firewood" walks away

Sokka- "what's wrong with her"

Katara- "she's been acting weird ever since you started talking about that mysterious girl" looks at Aang

Aang- "I know should I follow her"

Katara- "yeah but use your glider or she'll know you're coming"

Aang- "ok" fly's away

WITH TOPH

Toph-'why can't he stop thinking of me singing' sings

Aang- "there's that voice again" spots Toph and hears her sing "Toph that was you singing all those times"

Toph- "w-what why'd you follow me"

Aang- "because you've been hey don't change the subject"

Toph- "heh you caught me yeah I was the one singing"

Aang- "why didn't you tell me when I asked you before"

Toph- "I didn't think it mattered that"

Aang- yells "didn't matter I've been trying to find out who was singing and all this time it was you, I wouldn't get any sleep because of you I couldn't stop thinking of that voice I kept hearing and all this time it was you"

Toph- nervous "heh um I think I hear Katara calling me I better go" turns around about to walk off

Aang- "wait, why did you hide the fact that it was you"

Toph- looks down "I didn't want anyone to know that it was me"

Aang- "why your voice is beautiful"

Toph- "that's exactly it I'm the blind bandit I'm not suppose to sing"

Aang- grabs chin and kisses "says who"

END


End file.
